1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a lead-frame matrix of photoelectron devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure of a lead-frame matrix of photo couplers.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of huge amount of consumption of photoelectron devices mass-manufactured by numerous producers, the price of photoelectron devices is getting cheaper and it is more difficult to generate profit from photoelectron devices. The production cost control of photoelectron devices is therefore very important for manufacturers to generate profit from photoelectron devices in such cheap price. The major cost of producing photoelectron devices is material. Therefore, there is a need to reduce the material cost of photoelectron devices in order to increase profit.